A Differnt Corner
by Ty Flare
Summary: When big things start to happen it takes some courage to cope and solve there purpose. Rated M for sexual reasons


_**A Different Corner**_

My name is Ty flare, I'm a Typhlosion, I live in the sober area of Grovemont City, I'm 14 years old because of that a just finished Grade 8 and now moving on to level up high school. My Mother Farther had an argument which then lead to divorce, because of that I now live with my mom. Now my new experience will begin.

I had just bin awoken by my alarm clock witch was set to 7:00, quickly I raised my arm to hit the snooze thus shutting it up, after I grabbed my sense's I realized that it was the first day of grade 9, immediately I pushed the covers off of me, I then walked to my dresser to grab a pair of cargo short's, and getting a pair of socks and a red shirt. Knowing that only I had a few minutes I picked up my flip phone, right away I texted my best friend Brandyn, I texted Hi, moments later he replied with, yo. I didn't get any more time to reply, as I was being called down from my mom. I opened my door to ask her, "yeah?" "your breakfast is ready" she said, I thought to myself, mom has never made breakfast since I was young, clearing my head I went down to the kitchen to receive my food. I could already smell the aroma of it, when I took the corner I saw a 3 layered pancake stack, I was in awe at the sight. "Wow! Thanks mom ""ahh mother knows best plus you're starting a new grade!" she said well holding a spoon. I pulled a chair to word's me, and then sat down; I reached out for the knife and fork. I then stuffed a corner piece in my mouth, my mother all ways said not to wolf down my food after learning that lesson I never did, but I could not resist. Soon I finished it, then I realized that it was almost time for school, not having any bother I packed my bag and said goodbye to my mother. I opened up my door, noticing my bike; I hoped on, hit the kick stand and started pedaling.

The road was pretty rough, I was used to riding on a smooth road but now going a different road left me heading to the high school and away from the middle school. As I peddled to my destination I kept my head held high hoping from a excellent day. I had finally reached school grounds, the place was bustling with old and new faces, I parked my bike in a stand and hooked it up, as I walked through the crowd greeting as many friends as I could I was more keen on finding Brandyn, so to make time pass I sat on a bench and played with my yo-yo, as I looked at it spin, I wondered what laid beyond, I was snapped out of my thinking trance as a claw shook me on the shoulder, I looked up to see a Blaziken which I realized it was Brandyn. "Hey buddy how's it going" he said. "Oh not bad at all, that is what behind that door' I snickered." Yeah last year was booaaring, but I counting on this year and the one's ahead" " yeah but where not finding out anything just sitting here are we" I explained " Nope let's go then" We rushed to the door to find a at a desk typing something on a computer, a sign said 'ask for places in blocks' immediately ask her wear to go " excuse me but what blocks shall we have?" I said guessingly "ah you must be Ty and Brandyn, you both have the same blocks, and that will be... biology, gym, humanities and math." "Looked at Brandyn and simultaneously high five. "Awesome man, this is great!" I shouted " Yeah sweet, except for math" He groaned " okay you two you better get to class" the woman said " by the way what's your name?" "Oh it's Rachel"

As me and Brandyn walked down the hallway, we noticed a few Pokémon grabbing there supplies, thankfully my mother got me early supplies for the year. Then something got me attention, oddly enough an Enfernape and a Liligant were making out by a garbage can. I looked to Brandyn. "You know what, it's about time we got are self's a girlfriend" He implied " Your right, we have to stop lying about that, remember last year when you said that you where dating the principle's daughter, man that was a hoot and a thoot" " Man keep that down!" he whispered loudly. We continued through the hallway finally reaching are class, a sign said Rm. 4, we headed on in. There was only a few pokemon, I let out a breath of air realizing that the Pokémon here where just waiting for others. So me and Brandyn sat down at the very back, I thought it would be quiet here more than the front. After about ten minutes, most of the Pokémon arrived, including that Liligant we saw in the hallway. "I wonder Enfernape will be coming here?" I said. I was quickly answered by the Liligant. "No he's in the next room" she said "Oh thank you" "By the way do you him?" "Well he does look familiar" I said " Okay, by the way name's Atum" she said as taking quick attention to the front of the class, it was the Enfernape, he gave a subtle 'come over here' hand signal. Atum then got out of her chair and walked over to him, after a bit of gawking she came back. "Okay you two I may not know you well but my boyfriend is a bit overly protective, so be careful when talking to me or he'll burn you into a crisp!" she said. I looked at brandy with shock and gave a node. Autumn then just sat down as another figure walked in, it sat down furthest from me and Brandy, after a few poke on cleared my way I found out about the figure, it was a beautiful Floatzel, she was small a few inches bellow me it seemed, her body was thin yet a tad bigger by the thigh, and her head perfectly curved giving a felling of de'ja vu .

I was quickly interrupted by are teacher entering are class, it was a Grovile, he then said his name was Mr.Y he sat down at his desk to call out attendance, my name then came the floatzel. "Alica Aqua" "Here!" After hearing those two words I knew something I forgot, but I may have to address it at lunch. so I sat there by Brandyn and listened to the teacher talk about school and himself, but the main thing on my mind is, 'How did she come back I thought she moved away...' I was out of trance when Brandyn nudged me, as I realized that I was time to go out side, I was told that we got an early recess. So me and Brandyn walked the hallway as the other pokemon were rushing outside to greet there friends, as well as me to. "Yo man I got to say hi to a few of buddy's, soooo see you soon" he said as he rushed to door's witch let outside, I followed but in a different direction, then I noticed her, she was sitting on a bench, I quietly yet quickly rushed towards her, then I did something that ill never forget. "Umm hate to be a boar but I'm Tee Flare does that br-" I had to stop as I was squeezed to death by her arms, she let go " I thought I'd never see you again... I thought you gone for good..." she started to tear up, and hug me once more. "Ty I missed you so much" I was never the one to cry but I couldn't help but show a little tear as I hugged her as well. After a bit of cool down we headed into the forest for privacy to talk. "So were did you go?" I said " Oh pretty far from here.. you know it's been 4 year's since I saw you" "I know, when my mom said you left, it was so abrupt" "Yah the minute I left town I was certain you'd be gone" "So what made your parent's leave?" "Well my mom and dad thought it would be better to move and same for schools because they thought if I switched, I'd get better education" "so?" "Well they were wrong about that, after 4 year's, so I said we come back here, and after seeing your name on the name in class sheet online I had to come!" I blushed a little, trying to cover was useless, as I was a fire type the area got a little warmer. "Oh Ty don't even try, It's alright, plus makes you cuter" Then she put her paw on the side of my face, and then kissed my cheek. " Alica I.. I" couldn't speak as she then kissed me on the lips, it was a whole minute before she stopped, at that moment the lunch bell rang. " Ty don't ever leave me again" she said " Promise I wont" I got up With her in my arms, I let go so we could walk to the school. Now I know what's ahead of me.

I never thought I would get a girlfriend on the first day of but this was something to note down, I saw Brandyn showing of a few of his fighting moves to a few girl pokemon he saw me and ran over. " So how was the lunch for you?" he said " Well all I can say is... I beat you!" " Huh? What do you mean?" " I mean I got a girl already" " Woah really? I mean like come on you must be joking!" " Nope, she's an old friend so yeah" " I will catch up Ty don't be cocky Kay?!" he said while stamping his foot on the pavement in anger. " Dude don't worry, just be subtle and nice, and don't show your moves off, last time you made a snervine go to the poke centre!" " Okay... see you next class" Her said as he ran off to the doors and busted through them. " Friend of your's?" Alica said " Yah good friend, after you left I was alone, then I met him as a combusken" " Oh that's nice, okay we should head of now" She quickly looked both left, right and behind before kissing me on the cheek while running away, I asked at her in happiness. The only thing that sucked is that Alica was in Humanities this block as I was in GYM, GYM wasn't so bad as for today we did exercises the teacher, a Hitmonlee, said that only Friday's will be a game day, as the day progressed, I was felling more happy in my entire life. But the more dreaded had to come.

September had come and gone, but now it was February the snow is gone, except for the hills down here was great, but this month was much different. I had just gotten to school when I saw Alica standing and waving towards me, I ran down to greet her. " Hey Alica" " Hello Ty, soooo how are you?" " not bad" we were interrupted by the bell, I musten been late, so we headed on in, greeted Rachel an went to biology. We arrived a very few people were there, one thing I noticed was that Atum and Brandyn I was curries. Me and Alica finally found a good pair of seat's, it seem like we had a bit of time so I started to talk to Alica but Atum came running to us. " Ty Ty! Something bad has happened to Brandyn!" she yelled While siting down. " What!?" Brandyn was just sent to the pokecentre! My boyfriend just beat him up, he said that he fell off the tires" " Are yo-" I couldn't answer because of a vibration in my shorts, I reached down and grabbed my phone and flipped it, the only thing that was on the text was ' KILL CAM' I was in shock. " What is it Ty?" Atum said " Your boyfriend.. he was my four year bully, he was expelled but it was the end of the year so the school board didn't care, and now he's back!" " Cam really what are you going to do" " well I'll find or he'll find me"

Soon lunch came around I told Alica to hide some were safe, but that was one bad idea because all I heard was "Ty, Ty, Ty!" I looked to were the sound was coming from and I saw Cam and a misgauges, the misgauges was holding Alica in the air with its telekinesis, I shouted for help thankfully there were already a few teacher's running towards the commotion, but suddenly the missmagues put a huge purple shield around me and Cam. " What the hell are you doing!" I yelled " Oh you know just getting ready to kill you for hitting on my girl! After finishing your other friend you were on my list of next!" I started to make my back flicker but I hesitated, I did not need to get kick out of school because of my actions, But I noticed something, a few of the teachers were nodding in approval, including the principle. After seeing that all my rage and hatred for Cam came out like a explosion on my back. " Oh look at that mister pretty boy getting mad ha-ha!" Cam boasted, then I noticed something behind Cam Alica was being straggled by the misgauges, now that made me furious, I quickly darted towards the Enfernape, punched him smack face on the a ground, I back off. " Why you little!" Cam then shot a ball of shadow at me, the blob ht me in the chest knocking me 30 feet away, I hit the ground on my back, quickly getting up I ran back so did Cam, We were both in close combat hitting blocking each other, than the misgauges dropped Alica on the ground, My heart sank in dread but also in rage. I jumped far back, legend has it that Typhlosions have a great power underneath them and that power was in me, All of a sudden my flames turned red to blue, after I enveloped my self in a ball of magma and shot columns of dirt, flames and magma I was using the move Earth power. " AARRRGGG!" I roared as the columns hit Cam bouncing him of the top of the force field and plummeting to the ground, Knocked out but it was not done yet as he stranded up as green particles surrounded him, the mismageaus was healing him, but it all came to a stop when a mega Blazekin hit it to the ground, it was Brandyn he waved while returning to his normal form. I knew this was my only chance of defeating Cam, so I Rushed up and mach punched in the face knocking him down. Every thing was completely blurry until Brandyn patted me on the back and pointed towards Alica I ran over to her, I kneeled beside her. " She's not breathing Ty" Brandyn said, Hearing that made give her CPR, as I mouthed her and breathed in, a few moment's later I was about to give up when something entered my mouth, Alica was mouthing me so did I, are toungs danced in are mouths until we were satisfied, all I heard was the cheering of the school and her word's. " Ty..." she was out of breath but softly whispered " Ty, thank you you" She said, I collapsed

I was in a bed, still dazed from what happened I was knocked back in concenes, as a paw shock me it was my mom. " Mom... where.. where am I?" your safe and sound in the poke centre" she said " Where's Alica?" Oh she's right next to you" " Can I" " You sure can but be careful" she was right I was greeted by a sharp pain in my front, I noticed a restrainers around my waist. ' I must have broke my rib' I thought, so I slowly walked over to Alica who had a IV in her wrist. " Okay I'll leave you two love pigey's alone"I rolled my eye's, as she exited

" Hey Alica, Aliiica" she started to come to her sense's " Ty what happened?" "allot of things that are in the past now" I was cut out when kissed on the cheek " Ty thanks one day I'll make it up for you I promises" are embrace was interrupted by my mom walking in. " Okay you two the doctor said to get some rest okay, Ty I'll see you in a week, love ya" she said while exiting. " Okay I want some sleep too okay? pushing me to the bed, I fell down on it, pulling the cover's over me, then I realized that I was naked, so was Alica, I turned over to say something but she was fast asleep already, I soonly drifted off thinking about what would come next.

All I did in the centre was watch TV and talk to Alica, but soon enough the week ended we were told to stay at home for one day. It was early in the morning and I was talking to my mom. " So you two you, know.. are together?" my mom asked " Well I'm not sure exactly, that doesn't bother you right?" " No no not at all, I'm glad that you two are becoming better friends and possibly more, I mean like your going to have to go with someone one day" " Your right, so breakfast ready?" " Yep here you are" she said while putting the berry soup in front of me, I'd never seen something like this before. " Don't worry it's a really good, try it" she said, I did I put the spoon and lifted it into my mouth, it was delicious! " Good isn't it?" she said " Good it's great I never thought cooking berry's and mashing them would be so great" " Well I'm glad but need a little more rest Kay Hun?" " Okay mom, by the way what happened to Cam?" "Well actually, him he's mother and he's farther had a talk with the principle so he's not cooking back to school any more" " Good..." " Okay Ty head on up to your bed now" she said. Putting away the bowl I headed up to my bed for rest, I slipped of my shirt and jumped into bed.

After arriving at school, I saw Brandyn and Atum holding hands while waving at me, I started to run down. " Yo hey Ty how you doing?" " Oh not bad, so what's going on here?" I pointed to hand. " O well after the week me and atu-" "Are together" Atum answered quickly. " Ok, did you see Alica?" " Nope" they said simultaneity. " Ok maybe she's late, but let's head inside" So we walked over to the door and opened it. " Oh, Ty your back how's your chest?" Rachel blurted. " Oh completely healed!" " Oh that's just great! Well you better get a move on to your class" " Ok see you around" I said while walking with Atum and Brandyn. When we got to the class thankfully four seat's were side by side, Atum and Brandyn sat down and I reserved a seat for Alica. All I did was just sit, just about give when I heard something behind me. " Hello sleepy head!" It was Alica. " Whoah! were did you come from?!" " Oh I was bit late sooo yah" " Jeez you almost gave me a heart attack" Are conversation had to come to an end because of the teacher walking in. " Ahh good day class, and Ty thank you for a week ago I'm sure that proud" A few Pokémon looked my giving some happy looks and thumbs up.

Soon enough the class settled down and we continued or work for a while ago, and continued with are other classes but lunch had come and Alica was already runing towards me." Ty forest now" she said while rushing of to the forest, I gave a chase. We finally reached the deepest part of the forest, then suddenly Alica pushed me to the ground and started mouthing, I had pause between breaths to talk. " so..what's..this for"" everything" We were all over each other, as Alica caressed my chest and rubbed my neck We were there for have the lunch making out on the leaves, Alica then grabbed my arm and put it on her breast, she gave me a nod. I pulled away her floatation sack and caressed her Breast, she moaned in pleasure. "Ah Ty... " I stopped all actions and sat holding my paw over my lower regions, blushing. " Ummmm Ali-" She giggled" It's okay, it will come in time all right" Then the bell rang, she kissed me on the cheek before getting up and standing as well as I, I had calmed down and we started to walk back to the school. Thankfully we weren't covered in dust and leaves like Atum and Brandyn, they were in a mess not to mention all of Atums petals have been bent." Well it seems that you guys had a fun time" I said " Oh a well I fell" Brandyn said " Both of you? " Well kinda" " Oh Brandyn I'm pretty sure They did it too" Atum said " Well okay we did but no telling you got it?!" Alica said while sticking her toungh out at them, we had to get going as one of the duties were waving toward's us signifying to hurry up we did as we told and ran to our next class.

A year had gone by and it was May 31st and my birthday was coming up on June 7th.

I'd just finished packing my bag full of my finished home work, my mom had to run an arrend so I got the house today, I briefly look at the clock to notice that I only have 10 minutes I stopped packing my bag to text Alica. '_so how u doing'_ I texted, I got a quick reply from her saying. '_ Not bad, but I can't wait to give your B-day present!_' '_ Well I'm looking forward to it_' ' _U better, k GTG'_ " I wonder what it could be?"

I resumed packing my and went out side and jumped on my bike and carried forward, the first thing I saw was Alica once again waving at me, but she looked a lot different she was wearing a red scarf and a grey woolly coat with buttons, I hook my bike up to a rail. " My you gourgess" I said " Thank you, but your crazy wearing only a shirt and short's in the middle of winter!" All I did was cross my arms and ignite my back to hint to her. " Oh right.." " Yo almost B-day kid wasup" Brandyn said while running towards us" Wasup" " Oh well the sky is one thing that's" I said sarcastically " Really man, any way what you going to do this weekend?" " Oh well, probably slob around and eat and sleep so yeah" I saw Atum giving me a bad look with a smile. We had to head in to our class. I was really happy since its friday are GYM teacher said we could play dodge ball, unfortully Brandyn was on the other team but bother my as we like to battle agenst each other. " You ready to lose Ty?! " Not in a chance dude bring it" The hitmonlee raised his arm to tell us to go, I dashed towards the first ball I saw and hurled it at a snorlax ,typically it bounced off, he walked to the bench and sat down, I realized we were playing last pokemon standing as other pokemon were on the benches, then I heard a ball wiz right by my ear while seeing Brandyn stamping his foot on the ground in frustration. " Arceus dammit almost got you!" he said, all of a sudden a ball came right at me I caught it and chucked it at Brandyn who is still in rage, it maid a loud slap on his chest almost knocking him over, All he did was give an evil frown and walked to the bench and crossed his arms. Soon enough the game had ended and we won Brandyn came running up to me. " Man I would have got you if you hadn't moved!" " Brandyn with all due respect, you failed" " Humph!" he murmured " Okay enough regret lets move on our day okay, we walked on to our next class.

eventually lunch came and I saw Alica and Atum, and brandyn came as well. " Um Ty do you mind if me and Atum could talk alone?" Sure go ahead" "Thankyou, come on Atum!" she said while running with Atum to the forest. " I wonder what their going to do?" Brandyn said " Beat's me, hey for old times sake do you want to do some sparring?" "Sure let's go then" We ran up the top field and started sparring we did a few blocks, punches and grabs, I thought to my self '**He must just be doing this to let of some steam I never seen him so powerful**' Brandy decided to try to kick me, As I saw his leg come up I decided to prank him. " Take this Ty, Hiyah" I pushed his leg to make it like and impact and hit the ground motionless. " Hah how did you like that Ty? Ty? Hey Ty.. oh crap!" I stayed there for a minute as Brandyn just stood there frozen. " You are one gullible Blaziken aren't you? I said with one eye open " Oh you jerk! I thought I killed you!" I gought up and brushed off the dirt on me. " Kill me you couldn't kill a Butterfree" " Whatever, oh it seems like the bell had rung wed better get going!" He said, so we ran down to see Atum and Alica still talking, they stopped when they gave notice. " Trade ya" I said as I took Atums place as she went to Brandyn, Alica giggled. Soon enough they day came to an end, I was with Alica. " So Ty you free this weekend?" " actually I just got a text from my mom saying she wont be back untill Tuesday" " Great, so can I come over and stay the night?" Sure why not" I said while nodding, we both got on our bikes and started to head to my house, I told Alica where to put her bike as we headed inside. " Wow Ty you got a nice house here" " Ah it's not much but it's good, so what to do?" " Oh umm how about a movie?" " Sure!" I went to my kitchen to grab some snacks as Alica had already found are TV, I put down the snakes and sat down as Alica immediately cuddled up to me. We watched movies until we were half a sleep, I noticed that Alica had fallen asleep on my lap, so I turned off my TV slowly got off the couch and lifted up Alica and carried her up stairs and in my room, I lowered her down on my bed and put the covers over her. I decided to sit on a chair not wanting to disturb her as I saw her open up her eye's." Come on you won't keep me awake " I did, I went around the other side of the bed pulled the covers and went in with her, she turned around to face me and started make out, are tounghs danced around, she stopped pulled off the covers and sat on my lap and continued to make out, it wasn't long until my erection had started to bulge on her leg, she looked at me. " Now it's time to repay you" She went down to my crotch and pulled of my short's, my ecrection had gone but she started lick up and down my sheath revealing my red penis, then she licked up and down my shaft. " Oh Alica" I moaned, she started to put my over my shaft and lightly sucked up and down stopped completely and sat on my lap once again. " You ready" I said, she nodded I slowly put my penis on her slit and went in slowly. " Ohhh... don't stop" I did as told and went in all the way her head shot out words in pleasure, I continually slowly thrusted in and out in a beat she fell on my panting a little, I started in more rapid succession's faster and faster I'd never thought it would be this good. I then put my paws on her one behind her arms and one by her waist and pulled her in closer, I was gritting my teeth as both of us were at her climax, I quikly took out my penis, she went down and sucked it as I fired my load into her she gag yet swallowed it all, I then put two of my fingers up her causing her to also climax over me. She laid on me for about five minutes, Alica turned and noticed that it was one AM. " Happy birthday Ty, you like your present" " Oh yah, can't wait to use it again" She giggled, as we both soon fell asleep.

I woke up in sight of the sun shining through the blinds as a fresh aroma filled the air as a window was being opened letting in scents of flowers in bloom. I gazed at the window to see Alica opening the window. " Good morning sleepy head, you have a good sleep?" She said " Ahh couldn't have been better, you want some food?" " Sure, you don't mind do you?" " Not at all" I got up under the bed and grabbed my shorts that were on the ground from last nights event, I grabbed Alica's paw and walked her down stairs and in the kitchen, sat her in a chair and went into my fridge grabbing the leftover berry soup, I put it in the microwave heating it up. " What's that?" she said " I said the same thing, my mom made it it really good" the microwave rung, I grabbed it and sit it right in front of Alica, She took a spoon full and ate it. " Oh my Arceus this is great!" " Good an't it?" " It's delicious!" I too started to have some as we enjoyed the bowl together. " Hey you know what how about we go for a walk in the woods?" I said " Sure sounds fun!"

We packed a few bottles of water just in case, and headed out to the woods, it was really pleasant until we got to the lake hidden in the brush of trees and bushes, we both stood there amazement of its beauty. " Holy this is gourgess!" Alica said " I know, I've seen this multiple times but it still get's me" We decided to lie on the grass to look up at the clouds, I thought to my self while Alica was naming some of the clouds '** The more I think the more I'm happier, not just for the sex, but for the beauty of having some one you love that cares for you as you do for them'** Alica stopped talking about the clouds to turn to me, she look beautiful as the sun reflected off of her eye's for a shimmering glow. " Ty I love you so much, I'd never thought I'd get a chance like this in my life to just relax" She came in a little closer as we pressed are for heads together while looking into our eye's. " I love you too Alica, there's no one in the world I'd rather be with now" She started to tear up, I wiped away the tears as I kissed her on lips before striking an idea. " Hey yo know what we should do for our first date?" I looked to the lake. " Skinny dipping." I said, Alica nodded I got up and took my shorts off and jumped in the lake, I looked at Alica partly remove her flotation sack revealing her slit and breasts, she hooped in. " Whoa that's cold!" She shouted, taking into consideration I started to emit the perfect temperature for the lake and for us. " Ash much better" Alica said softly as I pulled her into my arms as we made out, me swim half danced in the warm lake as our tounghs caressed each other about ten minutes before stopping, I decided to play fight as iI splashed water all over her as we played of the rest of the day and to-night. Finally we got out and dried off and sat and leaned agents a fallen tree, Alica cuddle up right beside me. " Hehe Ty your like a portable heater" She chuckled " Mmmm thank you" We sat there watching the moon rise, as we slept there.

I awoke by the sound of water being splashed, I opened my eye's to see Alica bathing her self in the lake, I noticed my shorts beside so I put them on and walked over to Alica. " Well good morning, you got up early" I said " Eh I just wanted get a head start today so I can spend time with you" She got out of the water and pulled her flotation sack over her breasts. " Come on we should get back to the house" I said, She followed me back through the forest and into my house, we had leftovers and went up to my room, we plopped down on the bed. " Hey Alica I just got to take a shower ok?" " Ok" I got off the bed and went to the shower, I went in and pulled of my shorts and went inside the shower pulling the curtain over, I set the water to a moderate temperature. After cleaning myself I heard the bathroom door open as Alica got in with me, she modality started kissing me on the neck, as she rubbed my chest. " Well you couldn't resist" I chuckled " Oh shut up And let me work, so lie down" I did as told and leaned agenst the side of the tub waiting, Alica got down and strateld me as she showed her slit to me as I knowed what to do, I started to lick up and down it and stick my toungh in as Alica was sucking my penis she started from the top as she gradually went down my shaft nearly hitting the back of her throat, she gagged a little but kept held back, she continued going up and down not stopping as well as me, I moved my toungh around in her, I gracefully licked up outside, Alica stoped sucking my penis and rested her head on my leg panting, I continually started going faster and faster I stuck my toungh down her slit as far as I could go as Alica climaxed all over my face I swallowed her juices, Alica screamed in pleasure. I was still a ways to go for me so she put my penis between her breast and started going up and down on it while licking the top of it. " Oh... Alica, don.. don't stop" it felt so soft yet so plessurering, Alica went faster while making circles around the tip of penis until she took it in her mouth while I climaxed in her mouth as she swallowed the load gagging a little as I kept shooting uncontrollably as I bent upwards and shot my flames out insanely heating up the room, after I was done I laid there panting Alica crawled upon my chest I put my arm around her as she rested on my chest panting as well.

After about fifteen minutes I woke Alica up. She moaned softly, still exgsuted from are activity, I decided to pick her while turning of the shower, I left my shorts in the bathroom as it didn't matter, I layed Alica on the bed and pulled the blanket over her while I climbed in with her. She smiled at me with half-open eyes as we slowly drifted of to a small sleep. END OF FIRST PRINT*

I awoke with the blanket half on me, I looked to see the time it was it was around five I turned to see Alica who was still sleeping while she I crept out of the bed slowly once I got out Alica grabbed the covers and rolled over I let out a sigh, I went down the stairs to the kitchen and broun out a bowl of Oran, pecha and tamato berries for us. Thankfully I didn't have to wakeup Alica as she was walking down the stairs rubbing her eyes yawning. " Oh did wake you up?" I said nervously " Nope I geusss my body decided to wake up he" " Okay, you want a snack?" " Yes please I'm starving" She darted right to the bowl and grabbed the tomato berrie. " Alica I don-" I was to late as Alica had already bitten down on the berrie,her eyes started to water as she screamed out and fanned her mouth. " Spicey isn't it?" I said grinning trying to hold back the laughter. " Oh my Arceus it is! how do you manage to eat these?" " Well it's just my background I guess" " Do you have any thing else that wont kill my mouth?" " Here" I passed over a sitrus berrie, she bit down on it she in glee. " Ahh better" " Do you want to go sit down on the couch" " Sure" We walked over to the couch and plopped down, Alica snuggled up to me, she turned her head to me. " Hey I should tell you something" " Is it something bad? " " Well maybe I'm going away for about two weeks for a holiday" " Oh I see, where you going?" " O h just to some resort my mom and dad are taking me too, so I actually need to go home I'm leaving to night" " Ah okay well we better get you going then" " You're not mad are are you" she while we walked to the door " Arceus no, I'm glad your going you probably need some relaction!" " Your right thanks for understanding" I walked her over towards the door and opened it for her. " Ty I had a really great time" She closed her eyes and kissed me on the cheek, she walked of to her bike and rode away as she waved at me. I shut the door and went to my room to catch up on some sleep.

I was once again awoken by my alarm, it was around 7:00 so I had a bit of time so I went down stairs and got myself a few berries not wanting a huge breakfast. After I was done that I pack my bag and rode to school Brandyn was already there bouncing a basketball around, I skidded to a stop and chained up my bike to a pole I then ran up to Brandyn. " Hey man!" " Hey man really?" He said annoyed " Whatever" " So where's Alica?" " Oh she's gone for two weeks on holiday" " Cool" Soon enough the bell rang and we headed on in the school, I said hi to Rachel as we walked to are classes. Most of the day was okay but halfway through each class I'd fall into a dreamy trance about Alica, now I'm not one of those guys who mourns over there girlfriend going away but it was getting to me.

About two weeks have passed it was friday and tomorrow is when alica was coming home but something horrible was about to show. I was in class doing a math test it was hard to keep my cool as I knew that Alica was coming home I was constantly reminded to pay attention in class, Eventfully class had ended and I was heading on outside, I didn't have much to do so I just sat down on the metal bench behind the school where nobody comes, I saw Atum coming my way it was very odd to see her without Brandyn here. " Oh hey Ty!" She said while sitting next to me " What are you doing here whithout Brandy? " "Oh he said he wanted to hang with some friends, so I saw you and I know Alica not here so yah" "Cool " "You know Ty we haven't got time to really socialized together? " I looked at her nervously "Um yah " "So where alone lets socialized" She immediately stratelded me and held my arms down. " Atum what in Arceus's name are you doing!? " "Shhhh " She started rubbing my shorts on my sheath, I tried holding it back but I became erect, She unbuttoned my shorts revealing my firm penis. "Oh what do we have here?" I felt embarrassed of hearing that, she instantly put my penis in her mouth and started sucking it, I couldn't do anything, It's been so long since If been with Alica and I have had an urge for long time I was totally immobilized, But we where interrupted by Brandyn. "Hey Atum The guys where being jerks so- What the! What the heck are you doing!" He immediately eyeballed my penis and gasp at what stood in front of him, He darted around the corner of the school, I pushed Atum out of the way put my shorts on and ran after Brandyn, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. " Brandyn it's not what you think! " "Oh really it's not, well I think that when I helped her over Cam She came to me, but I don't get why she's with you!" "Umm well-" " Well what you know what that's it goodbye!" He shouted while stomping away, I just stood there motion less. " What what am I going to do?"

I was still completely shocked after what happened on friday, all was hoping for was that Alica is happy. I arrived at Alica's house, I knocked on the door I was immediate answer by a brawny 7 foot floatzel looking down at me, I assumed it was her father. " May I see Alica?" " Ahh you must be ty, she's right upstairs" The floatzel moved away and shot me a death eye, I shudder a bit but I noticed the stairs and walked up quickly, there was a door with her name on it so I went through she was on her bed looking down at her feet. " Hey! Alica it's me!" I said smiling " Oh that's nice" " Alica is every thing okay?" " Yep every thing- of coarse it's not!" I stepped back as she ran right up to me and glared at me. " The reason is is that you blindly deicide to have time with Atum when it was just one more day until I got home!" " Alica how did you know thi-" " Brandyn told me everything! And it seems like you where quit enjoying it! I thought you loved me" She started to tear up " Of coarse I do, but it wasn't my fault!" " Oh it wasn't?! That's it were through!" " Alica wig-" I was interrupted by a sharp pain on the side of face, she slapped me and pushed me out of her room while slamming the door in my face.

Monday had come and I was feeling like heck, I wasn't sure what to do now since Brandyn hates me and Alica is probably done with me I was everywhere while no where, all I was going to do is keep my cool and try to confront Atum for what she did my first goal was to convince Brandyn that I was not going for Atum. The day of school started of fresh but Brandyn was not sitting at the front of the school for me, headed on in Rachel was there once agin typing something into the computer. " Hey Rachel" " Ty what's got you down?" " Oh an incident" " Ahh I heard you know what I believe you" " How could you, I betrayed both of my friends!?" " For one I have access to the schools grade files meaning I see every ones personal marks and past and I found out that Atum has actually been suspended and expelled more times than Your friend Cam" My face lit up in a state of confusion. " Now way you wouldn't mind if I got a printing of that would you?" " Not at all, personally I think you and Alica make a great couple I would hate to see you two fall apart!" My faced blushed as I scratched the back of my head " Any who Her the paper" She handed my a white piece of paper with tones of red marks, I nodded in confidence " Thank you very much Rachel!" I said while running of to the class. All through my classes I was happy yet paranoid at the same time but soon enough lunch came around and I had to track down Brandyn, I found him immediately sitting on a bench leaned over what looked like he was crying, I sat down next to him. " Hey man before you go away can I at least show you something?" Brandyn looked up at me, his eyes looked sore ether from staying up at night or he was crying, I handed him the piece of paper to him he took away from my hands and scanned it. " Ty are you sure this really atums report?" " yep I talked to Rachel and she got this on her computer, I didn't bielieve at first to but that her, dude just trust me on this one"Alright I trust you after what she did got me extremely upset with you and her and I don't want are friendship to fall apart" I put my arm around him and patted his shoulder. " Thanks Brandyn, I'm heading to Alica's house so I'll catch you later" I looked back at him as he had a smile of determination, I had a vague idea what was thinking

I arrived at Alica front door I had already told her father to call Alica down, after about five minutes Alica came walking down the stairs and closed the behind her. " What do you want?" She said crossly " Alica take a look at this" I gave her the paper, but I did not get the reaction I wanted. " Yah so, she's bad whatever" " Come on look" "So you think you can use me like that, to use me as a tool so you can go gallivanting of some where were you could have another girl waiting, I thought we had something special together! "Of course we do, Alice you have to under stand that I never would do something to you like this, When all those years ago my heart broke but when you came back and hearing your name and seeing your face I never been so happy, and having the chance to say I love you is heart warming itself and I never want myself not being able to say that again, I was never enjoying any moment of that it's just that it been two weeks and my body was driving me crazy, and that's I never will do something that heart wrenching again, because I love you and I don't want to see you walk of like that again" She stood there and looked at me sadly, she walked up to me looking up at my eyes, she put her paw on my cheek and kissed me passionately, I broung her close me and caressed the tuffs of hair on her head and kissed her more. " Thank you Ty I believe you and I know that incident happened as long you weren't trading me in for her well being" " I would never do such a thing to you , but one thing what do we do about Atum like we cant tell the principle about what happened..." " That is true I guess will just tell her bug off, if we told the principle what really happened you'd be expelled along with her!" " I know, well will cross that bridge when we come to it. END OF SECOND PRINT

I didn't know what expect from Atum as today we would confront her, as for me I was okay considering Alica's happy again but for Brandyn I was clueless. I watched the Pokemon's go by as I waited for the bell to ring, I was snapped out of my trance as Brandyn knocked the wind out of me by slapping me on the back and sitting down. " Hey Ty, you don't look so good" he said, I laid back while supporting myself with my arms " I do?" " Yah id it not with you and Alica?" " No no were good now it's just even though weave known her for awhile it's still abit sad to see act like this like you and her was good I was happy for you man, but then this besides that what are you going to do?" " Honestly I'm not sure I'm pretty upset, but hopefully someone else comes alone that's nice" " What mean the snorlax in second wing!" I said chuckling " HEY no way man!" " What not your type!" I was practically on the grass laughing, it came to a halt as Brandyn slug me in the shoulder. " Okay sorry" I got back up to see Alica running down a hill to word's us, she sat next to me but just as she did the bell rang. " Well perfect timing!" I said as we ran through said hi to Rachel and got to are assinged seat's. It was awhile before the student's came to the class as followed by Atum who gave me a flirty glance, I noticed that Alica was already bursting in rage but keeping it in, soon enough the Grovile teacher came in with a nervous look I was confused at first in till I realized that he was looking at Alica as she was drawing abit of attention, I looked at her with wide eyes as that seem to snapped her out her trance. Eventully lunch came around, all of us gathered and we practically hunted for Atum, we found her sitting on a rock just outside of the school entrance she quickly got up. " Oh can I help you with something?" She said sassy like. " Oh you can what gives you the right to just.. just do something like to me?" I said furrisly. " Oh but I thought you liked me Ty?" " I did as a good friend and Brandyn thought more of you, you betrayed us and tell what would you gain doing this to us?!" " Well you first of all like come on do you actually care about these guys" " Why wouldn't I care Brandyn my best friend and Alica's my lover!" " oh your is that right" she said with a sarcastic tone " yah so, like youll ever get any close to that near anyone all youll do is love them a few days and throw them out like garbage and ectatelly what im thinking about you right now!" Atum gave a ticked off face at me " FINE!" she stormed off to another section of the school while cursing at us under her breath, I stood there a bit tier and dazed as of what just happend, then Brandyn came up to me. " Man, I mean whoah you really got to her." " yah hope so, I'm pretty sure that wont be the last of her let's just pray to Arceus that she try's to ratata us out. I'm working and refining it a little, fell free to give any suggestions!, I will be adding a new character. =)


End file.
